storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Utility Vans
There are at least 3 types of Utility Vans seen in the Railway Series and television series. They are also simply known as vans or trucks in the UK narration or cars in the US narration. General Utility Vans Island of Sodor * England |basis=General utility vans (GUV) |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |type=General utility vans |wheels=8 |railway=North Western Railway }}These type of utility vans are primarily used for transporting letters and parcels throughout the railway. Biography ''The Railway Series'' These vans are a frequent sight on the Ffarquhar Branch Line and are usually pulled by Percy. Tom Tipper, the postman, used to helped load and unload letters and parcels into the vans at Ffarquhar Basis These vans are based on general utility vans (GUV), however their specific basis is unknown. File:Generalutilityvan.jpg|A real general utility van Livery These vans are painted light brown. SE&CR Diagram 960 PMV (4 wheels) Island of Sodor * England |basis=SE&CR Diagram 960 PMV |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |type=General utility vans |designer(s)=Richard Maunsell |builder(s)=SR Ashford, Eastleigh, Brighton or Nine Elms Works |year_built=sometime between 1919 and 1951 |wheels=4 |railway=North Western Railway }}These vans are a type of rolling stock used for transporting goods and merchandise throughout various railways. They have 4 four wheels. These vans were slowly phased out by the fifth season and replaced with bogie variants, as they ran easier on tighter turns. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' A utility van was used for carrying passenger's luggage, which was a part of Henry's express.Engine Friends "Thomas the Tank Engine". They have often been used for the Flying Kipper with other types of vans and have been involved in many accidents while part of the train. Such as derailing into a stationary goods trainEngine Friends "Henry the Green Engine" and being completely submerged underwater after travelling on a line eroded by high tidesAmazing Adventures "The Trouble With Fish". Henry once used these vans to transport letters and parcels from the Mainland to Percy's Post Train. Personality Sentient vans fall into the category of Troublesome Trucks. Basis The utility vans are based on the South Eastern & Chatham Railway Diagram 960 Parcels and Miscellaneous Vans (PMV), introduced in 1919. This van was designated the standard for the Southern Railway, and remained in production, updated as the Diagram 3103, until 1951, remaining in regular service until 1986, with a few surviving on departmental duties into the 1990s. These vans were used primarily for the transportation of letters and parcels. UtilityWagonsbasis.jpg|A 4-wheel SE&CR Diagram 960 PMV Livery These vans were originally painted dark brown with light brown vents. They were repainted a faded black in Season 3. File:UtilityVansModel1.png|A dark brown van UtilityVanFace.png|A black van with a face SE&CR Diagram 960 PMV (bogie wheels) Island of Sodor * England |basis=SE&CR Diagram 960 PMV |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |type=General utility vans |designer(s)=Richard Maunsell |builder(s)=SR Ashford, Eastleigh, Brighton or Nine Elms Works |year_built=sometime between 1919 and 1951 |wheels=8 |railway=North Western Railway }}These vans are a common type of rolling stock used for transporting goods and merchandise throughout various railways. These vans replaced the 4 variants, as their bogies allowed them to run easier on tighter turns. The Mail Train and the Flying Kipper primarily consists of these type of vans. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' One of these vans was part of Thomas' long goods train. The trucks grew cross with Thomas and pushed him down Gordon's Hill. Henry once used one of these vans to transport letters and parcels from the Mainland to Percy's Post Train. . One of these vans help form part of the Circus Train. James was given the honour of pulling train, much to the dismay of Gordon and Henry. Percy used one of these vans to carry Flynn's special hose. Den and Dart offered to deliver the van but dumped the hose in the garage instead as ordered by Diesel 10. Personality Though faceless one of these vans once pushed Thomas down Gordon's hill, thus making them troublesome trucks. Basis The utility vans are based on the South Eastern & Chatham Railway Diagram 960 Parcels and Miscellaneous Vans (PMV) with added bogies. The mail vans share the same basis. UtilityWagonsbasis.jpg|A 4-wheel SE&CR Diagram 960 PMV Livery These vans are painted dark brown, cream, dark grey, and blue. File:UtilityVansModel2.png|A dark brown van File:UtilityVansCGI1.png|A dark grey van File:UtilityVansCGI.png|A cream van with red stripes File:UtilityVansCGI2.png|A light blue van with white stripes File:UtilityVansCGI3.png|A brown van There have also been vans with special liveries depicted with logos for various businesses and companies. File:UtilityVansModel3.png|A "Topham Circus" van File:MainMailVansCGI.png|The Mail Vans References Category:North Western Railway Category:Vans Category:Standard Gauge Category:Rolling Stock Category:Freight Cars